Avoiding The Inevitable
by TashioKagome
Summary: Her formidable English Teacher followed his reputation, of a total hard ass. He ruled his classroom with an iron fist and thought student's were either incapable of their work or lazy. One student sparked his eye leaving some thought with him. She was herself and did not care about the little things. And her name is Kagome Higurashi. That day he met her, he somewhat felt hope.
1. Authors Introduction

_**"Avoiding the inevitable"**_

_**Authors Notes: This story is Rated M for language and sexual themes. These characters do not belong to me. I just write what I write. **_

_**Rant: Okay this is NOT a sexual tension story. (I say this a lot in my notes in other stories) But really, why would you just LUST after somebody and then fall in love? It honestly makes no sense to me. So, end of rant.  
**_

_**About the story: Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku WILL be in this story! -cheers- This will take place in Modern Day Japan.**_

_**Inuyasha will be the head football player. (Not a total jerk, but still kind of a jerk) **_

_**Kikyo is Kagome's older cousin. (She's just a mean girl because of her past)**_

_**Sango is Kagome's soon to be friend, her only friend at first. (A scrapper)**_

_**Miroku is chasing after Sango and is very religious. (But still a womanizer) **_

_**Sesshomaru Tashio (Kagome's English teacher)**_

_**Onigumo Naraku (Kagome's history teacher)**_

_**Hojo is one of Kagome's secret admirers. **_

_**Kana is Kagura's Hoshi's younger sister. (Who is two grades below Kagome)**_

_**Kagura Hoshi is Kagome's Vice Principle **_

_**Miya Keade (Principle of the whole school)**_

_**I'm done here, enjoy the story! Review and follow! If you want to correct me or criticize me then feel free to do so! It only makes me a**_

_**better writer.**_


	2. Prolouge

_**Prologue  
**_

First day of her senior year of High School at James Robinson High. Kagome had never really been interested in the average teenage attire or the social life of one. Her 'social status' matter to her as much as a cat liked baths. Which concluded not much.

She wasn't the one to dress in skimpy outfits or tight fitting clothing. She avoided people and their unnecessary drama. She was in one club for college applications and that was the debate team. She didn't like to argue but stating an opinion to others that she saw was thrilling enough for her dull life as young adult. For seventeen she wasn't a wild, crazy kind of women. She was smart, responsible, and very reliable so she thought.

She rummaged through her closet to find a pair of blue jeans she had bought over the summer. They were a dark kind of fabric without all the wholes and rips into them. Once she found them she smiled to herself feeling an accomplishment. Her room was never organized as well as it should have been. Her clothes were thrown into hampers, books and papers lying around the floor and not forget the empty bottles of water she drank while doing work.

She slipped into the snug jeans and threw on a pink pull over shirt adjusting it until she was comfortable with the way she felt and looked.

She walked over to her backpack and slipped out the door feeling the cold breeze that brushed her face searching for her ride.

xXx

* * *

The bus was awful crowded today, the middle school students had enough audacity to try to move way too far into the back of the bus leaving no room for anyone else. Not that it mattered anyways but it was difficult to attempt to study when you have two other people in the same seat with you being as obnoxious as they could.

Screams and talking came from all around her on that dark foggy morning.

It was quite unusual for it to be like that due to the fact that she lived along the shore of the ocean.

It was a beautiful sight to go to sleep and wake up to each and everyday. Sometimes for the fun of it she would sit in the warm creamy sand and let all her concerns disperse into the depths of the ocean. She sighed to herself knowing her studying was disturbed by the bus ride.

Girls were disrupting, the guys were fussing, and the bus driver was dragging it's way across every bus stop the road had to offer.

She snapped her book shut and tossed it into her pack. Her brow twitched in irritation. She usually wasn't the one to scream at someone but somehow her thoughts were doing that alone.

The bus finally came to the last halt of the morning, school. It's not that she dreaded it but she wanted to exclude herself from everyone who was in it. Nobody caught her interest in either friends or potential lovers.

They were all too loud, rude, uneducated, and even too plain and simple for her tastes.

All friends did were gossip and go shopping she assumed since she never really had any. And as for potential dates she had actually been asked on many that never came to.

It seemed all boys wanted was to either take girl's bodies or to find a long term commitment. A relationship she would only be interested in was one where they weren't looking for the attraction, it naturally came.

Boys, yes boys always tried to force it or them onto her.

She gathered her bag and got into the crowded line of people smelling the musty air of the brutal morning waiting for the bus door to open.


	3. Avoiding the inevitable

_**Chapter One "Avoiding the inevitable"**_

Kagome walked into the small but overpopulated school. The musty smell of the hallways had always sickened her.

It was either from unhygienic people around her or the awful scent of perfume and body spray.

All the student's schedules were posted on the bulletin board in the main hallway listed in alphabetic order from last names.

It wasn't an issue to find hers considering her last name was 'Sweet.' Not many people had that last name of delicious creamy treats.

She wanted to giggle at herself for even thinking the term 'treats' to describe her last name.

She slowly walked over to the board once everybody scatted like a bunch of cockroaches and took out a piece of wide ruled paper and a number two pencil with the perfect sharp point. She looked up searching them names with her finger guiding the way moving her midnight flowing hair out her face.

Once she captured her name she gazed on her classes. They were exactly how she planned they would be. First period, she had English. It was an advance placement class she paid for college credits. It was eight thirty to nine thirty. 'That should be okay.' She thought to herself scribbling the first class down. She lifted her head again to find the others.

Second period she had AP History. Nine thirty five to eleven twenty. It was a longer class but she was sure to make the best of it. Then her last period, fourth. It was her debate team cub meeting. She was so far ahead that she was able to only take two classes that semester.

She didn't mind but highly disappointed with the lack of work she'd receive. After she wrote down the times, classes and directions to her destinations she was off to hunt for her English class. She quickened her pace because it was eight twenty five, she was never late for any class and it wouldn't start that day. She walked up the steps leading her to the hallway on the right. Her classroom was the last room down on the right.

She smiled confidently that she would get good grades and get out of the 'best days of her life' so called High School.

xXx

* * *

She slid the door open to be stopped right in her tracks. She saw a tall, muscular man standing in the front of the room.

He had silver colored hair, wild and untamed flowing through the breeze of the door being opened.

He turned to her and stared with a unreadable expression drawn across his face.

His eyes were a bright amber, like two coins being rubbed together to create that certain spark.

His skin was a nice kind of pale along with his perfectly sculptured jaw. She gulped as loud as she could. She could feel the tension building.

She had to be in a class with this man? His wardrobe consisted of a plain white dress shirt and a brown leather coat.

His hair was long and silky pulled back into a low pony tail. It went down passed his back.

Her eyes burned into his, it felt like they were into another world for hours trying to read one another. But his portrayed nothing.

Nothing but the simple urge to teach his class. By his impression already she could tell he was strict and very serious about his rules.

"Are you going to block the way?!" A snooty girl from behind snapped. Kagome was struck out of thought by the girl.

She looked up and saw a scowl on the other girl's face which made her beauty pointless. "Sorry." Kagome muttered stepping aside waiting to be assigned her seat for the semester. The girl was wearing a short pink shirt along with a white tank top leaving nothing more to be seen.

Her face was painted with makeup and her hair was a kind of fake blond you'd see on models. She shoved Kagome out of the way even more swaying her hips obviously in front of their new handsome teacher. Kagome cringed at the nerve and spunk of the girl.

To flaunt everything she had for a man who was in his twenties and considerably set on his work. The bell rang throughout the school causing a kind of ding in their ears. "I will present your seats on the monitor shown, if any questions or concerns about your placement suck it up because your in my classroom." He said sternly picking up the remote for the chart to be shown to the class. Everyone gathered around but Kagome to see their placements.

She noticed glances by the teacher was given to her with a slight confusion written in his eyes. Kagome nodded at him shyly and stepped forward to check it out for herself. 'I sit...In front of his desk!?' She never was the one to be seated to be watched by a teacher. She was usually the trusted one in all her classes and put in the back to avoid as much contact with anybody as possible.

She sat in her seat followed by the rest of the class. She scanned the room to take in the atmosphere of it all until he spoke.

"Now! We will be writing a two page essay within twenty minutes for me to grade telling me all about yourself including what activities you do, books, you get the drill. If it isn't complete in these twenty minutes you get a zero. Go." He smirked noticeably knowing more than half would fail this activity.

If not all of them would. He carefully plopped down into his chair by his desk and resumed looking over the days lesson plans.

Kagome thought it was an easy activity to start out with on the first day. If they couldn't write about something they lived their whole lives then they haven't lived. Luckily for her shes read tons of books and her interests included her passion for writing and staring at the ocean watching the sun set and the dolphins appear out of the deep blue sea. She described how the sky was a mixture of colors that included blue, yellow, orange and a hint of red.

The ocean was mostly a light blue moving slowly around the banks where she always put her feet. A peaceful evening reading a book or doing homework. That was the way to live for her. She somehow made her likes and dislikes stretched into four long pages. Her wording may have not been perfect for twenty minutes but she had gotten her message across how she wanted. She knew any minute he would cease the writings and collect the papers.

She put down her pencil and rubbed her hands together to ease the soreness within them. They were red and purple forming a blister onto her thumb from her fast pace of writing. Kagome always strives for beyond the best but not losing herself along the way also. She rarely opened up to anyone in her entire life but this paper was part of her hopes, dreams and ambition she had for a well prepared life she had hoped for ahead.

"Pencils down, pass your papers up front. You have got fifteen seconds or whoever isn't up front is a zero." He spoke swiftly walking to Kagome's row first to collect the pile of papers from those behind her. He reached down and brushed his hand into hers making the contact of their skins.

Her fingers quietly started tapping the wooden desk below her while shaking her leg. She was one to sit quietly without making a spec of sound letting anyone aware of her presence. She liked to be unseen or even unheard in most occasions. It caused a lot less grief for her and everyone else.

He finished collecting the papers and slapped them onto his nicely organized desk on the end of it. "Now lets start with my introduction as for all of you.

You all made yours in the paper I assigned hopefully. You may address me as Mr. Tashio, nothing more nothing less.

I will call all of you by your last names. First names I feel are too personal, I am in this class to teach not to be your friend." He stated walking in a short line in front of the white board back and forth with his hands in his pockets of his black dress pants. "Now onto rules I will pass out papers and we will all discuss them out loud." He walked to his desk and picked up a neat unwrinkled stack of papers and walked up to Kagome's row first.

He handed her four papers. The exact number to hand back to the students behind her. Or as to her, her peers. She slowly grabbed the papers off of her desk and turned around to hand them to the boy behind her. He had dirty blond hair and emerald green eyes with a slight smile on his face.

Kagome turned back around into her seat and waited. Mr. Toshio went to the rest of the front row desks and slabbed the stacks onto the rest of the seats without a glance into their faces not wasting any of his time. He headed back up to his desk and sat down into his red padded chair placed perfectly lined up to the desk.

"I'll give you five minutes to read over the paper while I look over some of your writings. If I hear any talking you will be removed from my class." Without another word he picked up a piece of paper and Kagome noticed it to be hers. Without reading the rules on the paper her eyes glued to his expressions of reading her work.

She watched him for a minute or two to try to decipher his expressions on what he thought of her paper. But so far she concluded nothing of his features. She couldn't tell if it was the most amazing work she produced or if he was disgusted by her works.

She sighed out loud to herself knowing this class was going to be a tad bit tougher than she assumed it would be. She picked the paper up set on her desk and glanced the words throughout the page. It consisted of no gum, no talking, no day dreaming, no sleeping, no cell phones, no headphones, and especially no slacking off. And the consequences of these actions were all the same, being removed from the class for the whole semester which caused an automatic fail. She was more than happy she never did any of these things otherwise she'd fail herself.

Mr. Tashio stood up from his seat and slowly strolled to the front of the classroom to inspect each and every person. Once he was satisfied with the absolute silence of his room her cleared his throat loud enough to make everyone lift their heads and to set their eyes on him. "Now I will read the rules which is the first part and I myself will select one of you to read the second half. Modesty is not a feature you want to have if you want to pass this class." He informed everyone then begun to read the rules blandly.

After he wrinkled up the page he put it down by his side and searched the room for a good candidate to choose. But he set his eyes on the quietest one there knowing it would be a difficult task for her to do. And that person had to be Kagome Higurashi.

He glared at her for a moment before removing his eyes to the wrinkled paper. "Miss Higurashi care to read the second half?" He said trying to hide the amusement of having her worst fear brought to reality. She froze, this was the most frightening thing she had yet to do in high school. She always wanted to be behind the crowd, unnoticeable. Now she would be center of attention. She cleared her throat and begun to read the short sentence. "If any of these actions are done punishments will be induced such as removal of this class until the end of the semester." She was surprised on how well she did.

She never read to a class before and somehow it felt not to bad as it did when he called on her. "Thank you. Class is over in two minutes. I want all of you to read until the bell rings then you are free to leave except Miss Higurashi." He simply walked to the front of the class and leaned on the white board and pulled out a book. It was called "Emeralds of within."Kagome's eyes widened. She herself has read the book. It was a explicit kind of book for her tastes.

She would have never figured him to be that type of person. Especially to read a girly book right in the middle of the classroom. Not that anybody was paying any attention to the novel he was reading anyways. He obviously read it before considering the worn out condition of the book. She wanted to laugh a little but restrained the unusual urge to. Finally the bell rang and she realized she didn't open her book. Everybody in the room flew out the door talking to one another with each blissful moment they missed in class.

Kagome stood up slowly out of her sleep putting her items into her book bag. She moved it onto her back slinging over one shoulder holding a strap to support it.

She walked up to Mr. Tashio's desk and stood in front of it questionably. She raised her brows wondering why she was staying after in the first place.

He looked up at her hesitantly making the eye contact painfully slow. He reached for her paper and slid it face up to her and folded his hands. She titled her head a bit waiting for something, anything. "Your paper was unique and very well written. The reason I took to it was due to your honesty to yourself in this and not trying to please me. Most of the ones I read were inadequate or unfinished. You shared your actual thoughts in an intellectual way.

I appreciate it. Some students wrote their favorite book as Shakespeare, hell I don't even read that!" He paused while she looked at him wide eyed. She never would have that he'd be the teacher to cuss. Her lips twitched trying to contain the smile she was currently hiding. Then he continued on. "I was wondering if you'd like to be my assistant in your third period class?" He asked.

She was slightly taken back but this was to be expected out of the smartest student in his class. She glared at him questionably flipping her hair behind her shoulders fluttering her ocean blue eyes. "I have my club meetings my third period." She said with concern. Kagome wanted to assist him but she also had a commitment to her team. "I will arrange that issue with the team leader if you wish to do so." He offered. She bowed her head folding her hands. "I'd like to!" She blurted out. "What are the details?" She asked. He nodded in understanding. "I will tell you that in third period. Get to your History class you'll be late. Be here, okay?" He asked but demanded at the same time with the slightest ghost smirk across his face. She jogged to the door and looked back at him and smiled. "Got it! Bye bye!" And with that the door slammed behind her. Mr. Tashio could hear the footsteps gliding down the hallway.


	4. A New Start

**Chapter Two**

"**A New Start"**

Kagome was walking at a considerably fast pace trying to read the room number on her paper she had copied onto.

Most of everybody filled out of the hallways leaving nothing but small chatter that hushed the hallways. She squinted her eyes to see what she scribbled down, she had to admit, she wasn't the neatest writer in the world. However, then she hit something in front of her The impact caused her to fly backwards dropping her piece of paper.

It landed on the ground beside her. Kagome landed on her but with her eyes shit rubbing her head.

She felt a major headache come on, it pounded with each moment that passed. "Ouch." Kagome said to herself still not looking up to see what she had ran into. "Damn it!" A voice said in front of her. Kagome snapped her eyes open trying to see who she ran into.

Her feet shuffled as she was making her way up off of the ground. There was a girl she ran into. She had brown eyes, they had a certain death wish in them. Her hair was a chestnut color pulled back into a pony tail letting two loose strands by both of her ears to frame her face.

Her makeup consisted of pink eye shadow and a bit of eye liner. Not too much if Kagome had to say something about it.

She wore a sleeveless jean jacket with a white tank top under it. She _looked_ tough. "I'm so sorry!" Kagome said reaching her hand down for the girl to grab. Sango shook her head grabbing Kagome's hand. They stood up staring at one another like they'd just punched each other in the face.

A guilt spread across their features. "No I'm sorry. I'm just new here and this school is so damn big!" She explained. Kagome nodded her head in understanding. "Well maybe I can help you out, what's your next class? I'm assuming your in the twelfth grade right?" Kagome asked with concern and a bit of pity. It wasn't easy being the 'new girl.' Kagome thought that had to be rough. Sango took out a piece of wrinkled up paper and scanned the page.

Then Kagome remembered she had left her schedule on the ground. She bent over and slid it between her fingers fixing her eyes back on the girl once again. "I have History." The girl said fixing her hair biting the paper. Kagome giggled at that and realized she might have class with her.

"Uhm, with Mr. Naraku right?" Kagome asked again swallowing down her giggles. The girl looked at her paper again and nodded. "Yeah, so you have class with me?" She asked putting a hand on her hip with a smile. "Yeah, we can walk together, my name is Higurashi Kagome." She said politely starting to walk to their destination. The brown haired girl smile grew. "I'm Taraka, Sango. Your my new friend okay?" She said as a demand but also a question.

But Kagome was confused, she never had a friend before. She didn't know how to have one. Kagome kept walking twirling up the stares. "I never had a friend before." Kagome mentioned with a nervous grin. Sango shrugged her shoulders and pursed her lips. "Neither have I, but I like you!" She said bluntly. They continued walking to their class till they got to the door of it. Kagome stopped and turned her head a bit to set eyes on Sango. "Here it is, ready?" She said with a hint of excitement. Sango groaned slouching her shoulders a bit. "I guess." She muttered.

Kagome opened the door with Sango behind her hearing loud voices coming from all over the room.

Obviously this teacher didn't care if his student's were loud and obnoxious. She sighed a bit before fully walking in the room spotting the teacher, Kagome assumed he had been here for a while. He did teach tenth, eleventh, and twelfth grade History.

The man had medium black hair, it was wavy with curls slightly in it. His eyes were so dark they were almost black. He was tall but not as built as Mr. Taisho. He was still a handsome teacher if she'd say so. But something felt odd about that man, he seemed _bad. _But she couldn't put her finger on it.

Sango stepped beside her unnoticeably and realized what her gaze was fixed on and spoke up. "Whats the matter? Got the hots for him or something?" Sango said in a bored tone inspecting her nails. They were painted a dark shade of red. Kagome turned to Sango and was taken back by her lack of modesty. "No, no, no!" She waved her hands in front of her chest giving a fake smile.

Sango rolled her eyes and walked passed Kagome to see the seating chart. Kagome shook her head of the thoughts and began to follow behind Sango wondering where she would sit. She lifted her head a bit to get a better look at the board to see her exact location.

She sat in front of Inuyasha Taisho she realized. Then the thought caught up with her. _'He has the same last name as Mr. Taisho. I wonder if they're related. They do kind of look alike.' _She thought with disgust. Inuyasha was the quarterback for the football team but was never really into the 'dating' scene. Which she could understand because she was never interested either. But he did have one girlfriend and that was her cousin Kikyo.

Kagome never really knew any of the details on their relationship but all she knew was Kikyo broke up with him and Inuyasha was heartbroken and angry for about the whole summer she had heard from her family. They were dating for about a year and a half. But the reason she didn't particularity care for him because of the fact he is too arrogant and cocky. She looked who sat beside her and was baffled at who she sat on the right of her.

It was Kikyo, her mean cousin. She was always snobby due to her popularity. She wore short skirts and revealing items. Kagome had been told by people that her and Kikyo looked alike, but Kikyo always snorted and called Kagome a 'dweeb.' Which she didn't care what she thought of her.

Kagome looked to the seat to her left on the chart and found Sango was sitting next to her. She smiled at the thought, at least she had a friend to sit beside her.

She actually felt comfortable around her. So it was only natural she would want to sit beside her. Kagome put a hair behind her ear and slowly turned around to find everybody already in the class. They were talking to one another filling the room with laughs and whispers. Kagome knew they weren't about her but couldn't help but to feel paranoid.

The bell rang, Kagome slowly sat in her seat. These seats were different than the rest she had seen. They were pure medal with a dark Grey color that filled them. And obviously she was surrounded by Kikyo and Inuyasha. Which made her a little uncomfortable.

Then the dark hared teacher stepped in front of the boarder clicking a button on it to turn it off. She clapped his hands loudly making everybody cease talking and to avert their eyes up to him. Kagome bit her cheek drawing blood due to the surprise of it.

She was assuming she was the only one to jump at the clap. "Now that you all have found your seats today will be about getting to know one another." He said in a low sultry voice that every girl drooled over except Kagome.

She felt the creeps even listening to this man he seemed to be a womanizer if she had to guess. But she pictured him going for somebody like her debate teacher, Miss Kagura. She had dark hair and pure red eyes. She always had her hair put up into a bun with a feather in it. She had a good body figure and her legs went on forever and looked just creamy.

The teacher continued to talk pacing in front of the room back and forth tapping his index finger onto his mouth. "We will begin with everybody standing up and introducing themselves. Present your full name and interests." He said in a more of a husky voice.

Chills ran down Kagome's spine. But not in a good way either. "My name is Onigumo Naraku, you will address me as Mr. Naraku.

After we have finished the introductions I will pass out the rules of the classroom." He stated casually raising his brows to the class that made every girl feel hot in between their legs. Kagome rolled her eyes at the thought of 'getting hot' over a teacher. But she was unaware of the dreamy glances that Kikyo was giving the man. She sat her head onto her folded up hands dazing out of the world with a smirk drawn upon her face.

"You, stand up and introduce yourself." Mr. Naraku said pointing to Kagome after a brief minute. Kagome felt her anxiety kick in, she knew Kikyo would make a comment when she said anything. And she was prepared for that.

Kikyo threw Kagome a jealous glance over her shoulder and huffed.

Kagome slowly stood up with shaking knees and her fingers by her neck playing with them, tapping on one another. "I-I am Higurashi, K-Kagome and I like to read." She stuttered quickly taking her seat after her introduction. Mr. Naraku's eyes widened at the modesty of that girl, in the bad part was he was starting to get turned on by it. He was a sick fuck and he knew it but that didn't mean he cared though. "That's what you like to do in your spare time? What a freak!" Kikyo sneered at Kagome flipping her hair across her back. Her bangs came above her eyes and her long black hair went down to her but.

She was always one to envy. "Enough!" Mr. Naraku shouted at Kikyo which caused Kikyo's heart to drop along with Kagome's disgusted feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Miss Mizune I suggest not to be name calling students in my classroom, do you hear me?" He said with venom.

Then Inuyasha's eyes widened at what he heard. He had a very bad feeling. Kikyo nodded her head then dropped it into her arms that were lying against the desk trying to hold her choked sobs in. Naraku noted that and they continued on with the introductions. "I'm Inuyasha Taisho and I like football and eating." He smiled a confident toothy grin at the class with his arms folded. He had a plain red shirt with ripped jeans on that day.

Not too flattering to the body. Especially against his pale white skin and golden eyes. Mr. Naraku waved his hand dismissively for Inuyasha to take a seat. "Alright, alright jock boy. Next." He called out making Inuyasha grumble to himself in the seat. His eyes burned with hatred to the teacher.

But nobody really seemed to notice. Then Sango stood up with a half smile on her face and the palm of her hands on the desk slouching just a tad bit. "My name is Taraka, Sango and I like martial arts." She stated. But clearly it didn't take anybody by surprise by the way she appeared and dressed.

Although they did wonder more about her considering she was a new student after all. "Thank you Miss Taraka. Now I will hand out the rules to each row." Mr. Naraku stated clearly bored and uninterested in what she had said. Sango plopped in her seat tilting her head at the audacity of the teacher.

She clearly knew he didn't give two shits and to be honest, she didn't either.

But as Mr. Naraku was about to reach for the neat pile along his desk the bell rang.

He growled in annoyance. "Well we ran out of time, next class I suppose. Go get out." He said to all of them irritated clearly that the bell rang.

Kagome didn't even know that much time passed she was too busy feeling out of place in there due to her creepy teacher. Kagome stood up at her desk seeing the students clear out of the room slowly heading for lunch.

She grabbed her binders and pencil and shoved them in her pack and slung it over her shoulder feeling Mr. Naraku's eyes on her. She shivered when a voice from behind called her name. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said running up to her. He was about to leave class but then he decided he wanted to talk to her for some unknown reason, even to him. She turned her head to look at him with a questionable gaze thrown his way and walked to meet him.

"Yes?" She asked blandly. "Do you wanna sit with me at lunch?" He bluntly asked. He didn't even know where that came from. But after today he realized she was just alone and probably didn't really have any friends. He was so used to seeing her eat by herself but he was with Kikyo so he couldn't do anything.

He knew of Kikyo's spites twords Kagome and that's probably why he wanted her to sit with him. He looked at his feet a bit before she replied. "I was planning on sitting with Sango." She stated with Sango walking up by her side raising a brow at the blue eyed girl. Inuyasha itched his head trying to find a solution. "You both can come, you know where I sit right?" He asked quickly wanting to get his food. He could feel his stomach sinking from the hunger of not eating in four hours. "Sure." She said slowly walking to the cafeteria inching away from him. And Sango followed right behind Kagome hoping to question her when she got the chance.

"Alright be there!" He said waving goodbye rushing to the Cafeteria. "That was weird." Kagome said more to herself than Sango. Then Sango nodded her head. "You got that on the head."

* * *

_**Authors Notes: I'm currently writing two other stories so please be patient with me! But this one is my favorite personally. It is modern day Japan where Kagome is the 'outcast' in this story. And there will be a lot of characters from 'Inuyasha' in here. Including Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Hojo, Kagura, Naraku, Kanna, Kouga, Ayame, Kaede, Kohaku, and Shippo. Maybe more if I can think of any. The relationship between Sesshomaru and Kagome MAY take a bit to build up to but it's worth the wait. I think it's even more special if it takes that much longer. But anyways I'm rambling. Review and Follow! Enjoy hold the story! **_


	5. Fatal Attraction

**Chapter Three**

"**Fatal Attraction" **

Kagome walked beside Sango with her packed lunch in hand her mom had given her that morning.

It consisted of rice balls and chicken. It was wrapped in a special yellow cloth she had been using for lunch since middle school.

It brought her good luck on tests and she had been using it ever since. Now Kagome has the second best grades in all of Japan.

And she can honestly say she was proud of that and so was her mother. She searched for Inuyasha's table and found a couple of people in her grade with them. There was Miroku, the womanizing pervert who asked any attractive girl for a good lay. Kouga, caption of the boxing team.

And Ayame, a junior who has had a crush on Kouga since they were little. Inuyasha didn't considerably have a lot of close friends but neither did Kagome so who was she one to complain. She shrugged her shoulders and sat by Inuyasha putting her lunch on the table feeling the awkward tension in the air. Sango followed her sitting right next to her making eye contact with all of them that Kagome was avoiding.

Sango nudged Kagome in an attempt to make her introduce herself. Kagome sat up surprised and very ticklish and giggled a bit putting a hand to her mouth watching the fallowing eyes that were on them. Kagome bowed her head in apology for being rude.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome!" She said a little too cheery. Kagome glanced over at Sango expecting her to do the same. And Sango did. "I am Taraka Sango." She said in a lame tone. Kagome chuckled nervously. The red haired girl spoke up first waiting to introduce herself. "Hi I'm Ayame and I'm going to be Kouga's future wife!" She explained. Kagome and Sango's eyes got wide. Kouga pushed Ayame off of his arm cursing at her. "I ain't your future husband women! But hey I'm Kouga and you Kagome are absolutely beautiful would you care for a date?" He smiled while Kagome's mouth twitched in annoyance at how cocky this guy was. Ayame's eyes looked saddened by his hurtful words Kagome noticed.

Her looked darkened when she replied. "No." She said simply. Then Miroku butted in. "Dear Sango, will you care to bed me?" He said with pleading innocent eyes. But there was nothing innocent about what he just asked. Sango raised her hand and slapped the boy across the face leaving a red whelp across his cheek. Miroku rubbed it and had a goofy grin on his face.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Sango with an apologetic expression drawn on his face.

"Sorry these guys can be idiots." He said with a smile. "Inuyasha is it because you are now dating Kagome that Kouga cannot bed her?" He asked with his hands folded together feeling the stinging sensation on his face. Inuyasha and Kagome's faces got a deep shade of red. Kagome waved her hands. "No, no, no! I just talked to him today!" She said panicking. Kouga slammed his fist on the table with a snarl. "Then why can't I date you?!" He seemed angry. That's when Kagome had it with the idiot. She stood right back up and yelled, "Because I don't like you!" Everybody stopped and gaped at what she just screamed. And the fact that she had just screamed. Or maybe at the quiet girl rejecting the caption of the boxing team.

"Kagome. Tsk, tsk tsk. Trying to go for Inuyasha now are we? It's too bad to this day he still and will only bed me." Kikyo said from behind Kagome. A smirk was drawn across her face as she folded her arms. Kagome looked stunned and mortified at the same time. "Kikyo..." Inuyasha whispered to her. Kikyo's grin widened. "See? He loves me, not you. So why don't you just move and let me have this seat?" She growled. But Kagome did comply with her wishes putting her head down in shame. It wasn't because she liked Inuyasha it was the fact that Kikyo would embarrasses her by using him. "Come on Sango." Kagome said harshly digging her shoulder into Kikyo's when passing her. Kikyo seemed a little taken back by Kagome's bold move which caused her to stumble back off balance. Ayame, Kouga, and Miroku seethed at the fact that _Kikyo_ would be sitting with them today. They didn't like her or her bitchy attitude. They huffed in annoyance before continuing eating their lunch in silence.

Sango and Kagome slid their things at a near by empty table gazing at Inuyasha and Kikyo fondling each other. Kagome sighed and put her head on her palm that was resting on the table before putting her chopstick in her mouth filling her mouth with the sweet sensation of rice.

Sango shook her head at Kagome. "That girl is a total bitch." She mentioned squinting her eyes at the disgusting couple. Kagome shrugged her shoulders swallowing her food. "Kikyo's my cousin." When Kagome said that Sango spit her water on the table causing it to splatter everywhere.

She coughed a bit holding her throat. "Whoa whoa whoa! That _thing _is related to you!? She looks like a total barf bag!" She screamed with wide eyes causing Kagome to laugh nervously. "Trust me I don't like her as much as you do." She rubbed the back of her neck but then the bell rang. People started to clear out of the cafeteria when Kagome spoke. "Oh, do you know how to find your next class?" She asked feeling guilty she had to help Mr. Taisho for third period. Sango nodded, "I'm sure I can find it Kagome. See ya tomorrow! Maybe we can hang out?" She suggested.

Kagome's eyes sparked up. Nobody ever invited her to something as a friend. A smile spread across her face. "Sure!" Kagome replied. Sango nodded her head before taking off while waving goodbye to Kagome.

xXx

* * *

Kagome was walking in the hallways to Mr. Taisho's class and heard a women and a man inside the room. It was filled with two mumbled voices. She cracked the door open enough to see the women and her teacher. Now she could hear somewhat of what they were saying.

The women was her debate teacher Miss Kagura! She was shocked by this. Maybe they are talking about her. She would just sneak a peek for a minute. "You want my best debtor just to help you copy papers? Miss Kagura hissed at the silver haired man.

He folded his hands together and sat them onto the desk. "Yes, she is a bright young pupil and I want to prepare her for the world." He said calmly. Then her attitude suddenly changed. She put her strand of hair behind her ear and planted both palms on his desk leaning over to show her laced bra.

Kagome cringed at the thought of them 'having sex.' "Well Mr. Taisho what do I get out of this deal." She purred crushing her boobs pushing them together with her arms leaning closer. Mr. Taisho stood up out of his chair standing by the door. "Nothing women, get out of my office." He seethed at her disgusting attempts to sleep with him. She stood up recollecting herself and still trying to process the image of her getting rejected.

"Fine! I will be talking to Miss Higurashi about this!" She said angrily slamming the door open finding a snooping Kagome. Miss Kagura's eyes widened. "Oh Miss Higurashi, I need to speak to you." She said as if Kagome hadn't heard a thing. Kagome shook her head. "No, because I quit." She said in almost a whisper. Kagome didn't want to have somebody like her be the coach of her team. She was a disgrace.

The woman's eyes widened even further. "Think about what your doing!" Miss Kagura yelled at her looming over Kagome trying to intimidate her. "Enough of this." Mr. Taisho said from behind putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him but didn't move an inch.

Kagome used this opportunity to slip passed Miss Kagura and get behind her English teacher.

"Get out before I remove you." He said pushing her out and shutting the door. He took a deep breath of relief.

He calmly walked over back to his desk and took a seat in his black leather chair. He turned to face her waiting for her response to the situation. "I didn't know she was like that." Kagome said almost feeling betrayed looking at her feet. Mr. Taisho looked up at her full of sympathy.

He figured the girl admired the women for years now. "Sometimes people don't show their true colors." He said to her trying to make her feel better. But he couldn't understand why he felt obligated to cheer her up. Maybe because she's the first student that had caught his eye?

His eyes trailed over her outfit, it was a beautiful sight to behold. Her hair was long and black. Her pink pull over draped across her jeans that hugged her curves nicely. Of course he didn't take much notice to the fact he found her attractive, no more like _stunning_.

But those thoughts were in the back of his mind out of range. Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose so." She said sitting down in the desk in front of his. Her fingers traced the wood lost in thought. He looked up at the girl and decided to ask if she would feel up to it to do some work today, just to keep her mind off of what happened. "Would you like to come to the teacher's lounge with me to make some copies Miss Higurashi?" He asked.

She looked up at him with a warm smile and nodded her head. "Yeah, lets go." She said standing up and walking over to his desk. Mr. Taisho handed her a stack of papers and she twitched. "Is this out homework for tomorrow?" She said almost frightful. He nodded back at her. "Why yes it is, way to be observant." He said praising her with a ghost smile across his lips.

Of course he was picking with her a bit. He thought it felt nice to feel the need to smile. He hadn't smiled since his father passed away leaving the company too soon in his reach. He walked out of the room to lead the way. Kagome followed behind her teacher groaning to herself about how much homework they had tomorrow. She better prepare.

* * *

_**Authors Notes: Sorry this is going so slow. I don't want to make TOO long of chapters. But the next chapter picks up where it left off. So don't worry Kagome will spend more time with her man candy Teacher. 3 And yes, Inuyasha and Kikyo will appear again soon. Don't worry all the characters will have plenty of time to shine. **_

_**Next Chapter Preview: Kagome is stuck at school due to the hurricane, but unluckily for her she is stick with her teacher, Mr. Taisho. How long will they be there? Will it be long? **_


End file.
